


Migraines and Fireballs

by RawrLeaf



Series: Night Never Tells [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, MayorQueen, MayorSnowQueen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrLeaf/pseuds/RawrLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina falls ill causing her to hop realms in search of comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraines and Fireballs

Regina hadn’t thought twice before she stepped through the mirror into her counterpart’s world. Her day had been utter shit from the moment her alarm had gone off. Finally deciding that she’d had enough after her meeting at three, she had sealed her office, poofed home to get away from everyone, and decided to actually just leave the realm entirely. 

Here she now was, sat curled in a chair with a fur thrown over her in front of the fire in the Queen’s bedchambers, so lost in the flames she failed to notice the woman leaning against the bed watching her with questioning eyes. “Are you alright?” The whispered sentence breaking her melancholy but not making her jump like it usually would have. Closing her eyes she whispered back, “I didn’t know where else to go.”

Moments later the chair expanded, the fur pulled away for a few moments so the Queen could sit with her. A gentle hand began massaging her neck, “What happened?” Regina just shook her head pulling her knees tighter to her chest, hiding her face in the fur. “Have you eaten?” The concern in the Queen’s voice was evident but all Regina really wanted was to just disappear. 

“I couldn’t handle the smell of breakfast,” after a few deeper breaths she continued, “by the time lunch came I just shoved it into the trash.” 

Moving her hand to rub Regina’s back the Queen asked, “Have you been ill recently?” She had to admit her usually energetic counterpart was looking rather off. Her pale and clammy skin said much more to the Queen than the other woman was seemingly willing to part with. 

Regina had been sick for the last couple of days, a migraine having taken root and refusing to let go. However, this morning was an entirely other matter. “Headache. It won’t leave and Snow was pissed this morning. I forgot we were supposed to take the evening and go out of town. She yelled for forty minutes.”

Fighting back a growl and the urge to go and wring Snow’s neck, the Queen rested her forehead against Regina’s, contemplating her options. She knew of the migraines, having dealt with one for several days recently. “Does a bath help?” They were just different enough now that some scents caused the pain to worsen instead of heal. 

“Sometimes,” Regina wasn’t entirely sure actually, “the last time I think it was the steam more than the water.” Snow had put something in the water (but she couldn’t remember the scent) before proceeding to turn their bathroom into a steam room. She never could quite figure out how that had happened.

The Queen started to move, pushing the fur off and pulling Regina up, promptly catching her when the world started to spin. “Into the bath, I think. Then to bed though you might try to eat something first.” Twisting her wrist, the bathroom filled with steam laced with lavender and mint. “Is that alright?” Using magic to pull on another’s memories was not something she did often but scent memory was simple enough to find.

“Yes, thank you.” Using her own magic, Regina stripped and carefully stepped into the tub. Closing her eyes she quietly asked, “Will you join me?” Her head hurt and she just wanted to snuggle, no longer caring that she would be doing so with herself in a way. Hearing a soft huff she smiled knowing that her counterpart was holding back her snarky ways to try and help her. The water shifted causing Regina to lean forward to make room. 

Shivering once settled, the Queen roughly asked, “Is this warm enough for you?” Swearing in her mind that she had made the water hotter than this. Reaching for the other woman she decided to slowly warm the water to an acceptable temperature regardless of Regina’s thoughts on the matter. 

“Is it not warm?” came the soft inquiry. Rolling her eyes the Queen wrapped an arm around the other’s waist to hold her steady and began massaging the knots in her shoulder with her other hand. “Not exactly, dear.” 

After almost an hour the two went back to the other room, Regina moving immediately to the bed while the Queen relit the flames and magically pulled a platter of scones and fruit from the kitchen. Climbing into the bed she said, “You really should eat something.” Chuckling at the soft shake of Regina’s head in response, the Queen settled on her side facing the other woman. Carefully stroking through Regina’s hair, she watched as her counterpart slowly drifted to sleep. There would be hell to pay tomorrow but for now she would see that no harm came to the troubled woman next to her. 

* * *

A quiet cry woke the Queen instantly from her sleep. Feeling Regina shaking she reached out to try and wake her without scaring her. I swear to all that is sacred… “Regina? Regina, wake up.” Not getting a response, worried about the cold, sweat soaked clothing restricting Regina’s movements, the queen magically stripped her to her underwear, picking her up to place her in front of the fire. Soft whimpers continued to fall from the still sleeping woman’s lips but the Queen’s efforts to wake her failed. 

Hoping the warmth of the fire would help, the Queen tightened her hold, softly singing a lullaby her father used to sing when she was still very small. Regina finally began to quiet after the fourth time through the lullaby. “Please wake up.” Concerned about how sick she had really been, the Queen could only continue to rub her back and whisper that she was safe. 

Regina’s head hurt and she was...wet? Burying her face into a convenient shoulder she asked, “What happened?” 

“Finally.” The relief was evident but Regina was still confused. “You were fidgeting in your sleep. I could not wake you so I brought you over here. I apologize for you being in your underthings. Your clothes were soaked and chilled.” Continuing to rub her back, the Queen waved her wrist so a teacup appeared in front of Regina’s face. Subtlety was never her strong suit after all.

A quiet chuckle escaped Regina when she opened her eyes to a hovering cup of gently steaming tea. “Impatient.” The admonishment would have held more weight had she not been shaking with every few breaths.

“You are ill and are clearly not taking care of yourself.” The huff should have been serious but she was tired and angry at Snow, “Your wife should treat you better.” Knowing it was the wrong thing to say as soon as Regina tensed, the Queen waited for the blow she was sure was coming. Even more concerned than she had been when all Regina did was appear to deflate in her arms. “Regina?”

“Yes?” She was tired, the tea was indeed helping a little, her eyes closing as the nightmare receded from her mind. 

“Would you consider staying here for a few days?” Caring for a sick woman was easy enough but the Queen needed said woman to be within reach and preferably out of reach of the cause of her stress. 

“Don’t leave me….” A kiss landed on her forehead causing her to smile. 

“I will not leave you.” Giving thought to her desires, “I may watch Snow run from random fireballs, however.” A quiet cackle that turned into a soft cough had her tightening her arms around her charge and rolling her eyes. She wasn’t _that_ funny.


End file.
